April Fool's Day
by catz4eva101
Summary: It's April Fool's Day yet again, but this time Hiccup's turned the tables on who's pranking, and who's getting pranked...


**A/N: Just like my Valentine's Day one, I'm sorry for the delay, I REALLY can't be trusted with deadlines, and I had to pull myself off of Minecraft to make this. It's short, and not the best in written standards, but I still hope you like it. And I know, I know, historically speaking there was no April Fool's Day back then, but that's what imagination is for! Well…at least for me…idk**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****How to Train Your Dragon**** or any of its characters. But I DO want to be an animator for Dreamworks…the future awaits…**

* * *

"Bored too, huh?" Hiccup asked Toothless, who at the moment, with his head on his claws, was trying to sleep. The Night Fury looked up at him with a bored expression and nodded. It was The Fool's Day, and Hiccup was trying to avoid people just so he couldn't be proven gullible…again.

But suddenly he had an idea.

"Why don't we plan our own prank?" He whispered to his dragon, who's ears perked up in interest. Toothless became excited with the idea of fun, and listened willingly to his rider's plan.

0o0o0

"What do you guys wanna do?" Snotlout asked the five of them, as they stood in the center of the plaza. He and the twins were throwing rocks at a by standing wagon, trying to see if it would fall over, while Fisglegs was making some changes to the Book of Dragons.

"Beats me." Astrid muttered. It was a surprisingly hot day on Berk, which made everyone exhausted and lazy enough not to do stuff for Fool's Day, so they really had nothing to worry about.

"We could go flying." Ruffnut suggested.

"But our dragons…they're all the way over there…" her brother replied lazily, pointing to the spot the dragons lay, passed out sleeping.

Ruffnut flicked her brother in the forehead, then went back to throwing stones.

"How about we-" Fishlegs started, only to be interrupted by a loud whine. They turned their heads to see Toothless, limping, tired, and covered in dirt. He called out to them weakly, and gestured to them with his tail.

"What happened to him?" Astrid said in alarm, and they all hurriedly got rid of their laziness and dashed over to the hurt dragon.

He called out again when they reached him, then he threw his head in the direction of the woods, and raced for it, only stopping to look at them.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Fishlegs stated. They looked at one another, and shrugged, then followed the beast.

0o0o0

Toothless raced through the forest, a secret smile on his face.

"Did something happen to Hiccup?" Astrid asked, noticing how the boy wasn't with his friend. For a dramatic effect, Toothless nodded.

Now worried, they ran faster, but crashed into each other when Toothless stopped, holding out his wings. He turned to look at them and sat down, flicking one of his ears like everything was alright.

_This is going to be fun_ he thought.

"What's wrong with him? I though he was showing us somethi-" Snotlout started, only to be interrupted by Toothless, as the dragon let out a Night Fury call.

They covered their ears, and when he was done, they all looked at him, and Astrid noticed something in his eyes' reflection. Something was behind them.

She turned to look at them. "Run! It's a pra-" she started to warn the others, but was interrupted by a huge bucket of ice cold Icelandic water was thrown on top of them.

They all screamed from the suddenly cold and wet, and once it stopped, they heard laughter.

Human laughter.

They saw Hiccup climb down from the tree over top of them, laughing. He walked over to his dragon, and collapsed with laughter, while his dragon snickered at their wet appearances.

"Hiccup…" Snotlout and Astrid both said through clenched teeth.

At this, Hiccup got up from the ground, alarmed. "Oh no…" he muttered, just before they both threw the rest of the bucket onto him. They smirked, expecting him to have the same reaction, but he started…laughing. Again.

"Fooled you!" he laughed, brushing his wet bangs away from his face. He patted Toothless's head, who was purring. "I'd say that was the most fun I've had for a while." Hiccup stated. And it was true. The other smiled as well, forgetting their anger, and they walked back to the village, completely soaked and cold.

But it was still the best April Fool's Day yet.

* * *

**A/N; Happy (belated) April Fool's Day! I hope you like this short one shot!**

**-catz4eva101**


End file.
